Shirou Mainyu is Kira Yamato?
by Shirou 5th Grail
Summary: Hollow Araraxtia Angra Mainyu fused with Root of All things Shirou(Shirou who reached root). He suffered all sins of humanity. Tried to become a hero, only to fall short. Wanted it all, had it all, then lost it. All Alaya's evils fused with their sword/forge. Good? Bad? All he cares for are his loved ones. Ironic humanity's savor is also all their evils. He is Kira Yamato. Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Read top sections before reading story. If read already skip it unless stated otherwise.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I own none of these shows. If I did I would not include those creepy perverted side characters in all of them. That is killing them. I'd also change their endings and make MCs have confidence sooner.**

1st lets get some things straight.

I don't do self inserts as the MC of any of my stories at all. There would be no story at all if that was the case. I'd just make myself one punch man. But I will tell you if I did that so none will read it and can put anything I want.

I usually prefer the role of helpful friend to MC than be him.

I don't wank either. I'm just good at researching for my fics.

If people don't like my stories because it doesn't agree with their head canon, then nothing is keeping them here.

I won't say a character is only this level if I don't honestly think that, and that I researched it to back up my claims.

I only use obvious feats, calc scaling by power scalers (when a feat looks cool but don't know the required energy like Guy from Naruto or All Might from MHA), and lore.

Don't like scaling series. Then don't argue with scaling.

**Rules of Verse's Power**

1st attack potency doesn't always equal destructive capacity. A few tonnes of force destroys a building size of house. The yield and tensile strength of average steel is greater than that. Bullets can go though steel. Bullets can't destroy house buildings unless the bullet is huge. Cutting or splitting dimensions is universe feat, but not in range only AP. If it's not a hax ability, then it counts for strength, speed, and maybe durability if hit/survived direct hit with no real damage.

2nd Heat and Temperature have more to them then people think. As they mess with stuff on an atomic level.

3rd Anti Matter doesn't work on spirit powers like Haki, Chi, Mana, Chakra, Reiatsu, etc. As they aren't made of matter, and are something else entirely.

4th If a laser is made of photons it's light speed, if spirit power based than can be faster as it's not bound by physics.

5th If something is called lightning and not electricity than it moves at lightning speed. It just may not have the same power.

6th If someone can move at lightning speed then their punches are bare minimum in the 100 Mega tonne range(million tonne). This is mountain Tier.

7th If someone can move at light speed then their punches are bare minimum in the 25 Tera tonne range(trillion tonne). This is country Tier.

8th If someone is called a buster it doesn't always mean it they can destroy what they're suppose to bust. It could just mean they can fight people who can.

For example an island buster is actually an island Tier. Being the same Tier doesn't mean same range. People just like using buster more than Tier.

9th If someone get 3 times faster it means 9 times power in attacks. It because of the velocity square rule.

10th Saying a character in fiction is not beyond light speed because nothing is in our world is dumb. Also never seen an anime that said they can actually see at light speed naturally and not just see/move/react to it with something else. One piece and Dragon Ball are good examples with chi and haki.

11th someone can travel slower or faster than they can react. I don't see Bolt beating a heavy weight boxer is combat speed, only in stamina and travel speed does Bolt take a win. Boxers may be able keep pace in travel but only in bursts as that is how their trained. Bolt is trained only in stamina and travel where short fast moves are what boxers do.

I know from martial arts experience and fighting people who like to run away after hitting me, that punches are faster than running speed. I was only defending my self by the way, they would always try again until I hit them back harder and faster than they could react. Some guys tried running charges, but they weren't speedsters. Running fast doesn't mean you have fast hits. Kicks are the fastest and hardest hitting though. I was surprised to learn the fastest kick is 3 times the fastest punch. 60 m/s to only 20 m/s.

Look at Attack Potency chart, speed chart, and lifting chart on vs battle wiki. There the only things all verses communities agree are right. I sure don't agree with all their character scaling, but charts check out. Except for what is peak human and what is superhuman, as the record holders in strength and speed past the charts years ago. Those need an update really bad.

* * *

_**Below are the lowest Servant stats will go. But know feats makes them way higher. Lore makes these seem so low, these would be a joke.**_

**Strength Stat:** Current strongest lifting feat is over 1100 lb hundred, so I'm putting 1200 as Age Of Gods was slaying giant beast or die in most of their back stories. Greek specifically is what I mean. Times 10 bare minimum E rank Strength Stat. Strongest human attack is over 1200 lb to over 3 tons, so I'm using 1200. 1200 times 10 is 6 tons. I use 6 tonnes metric to be safe as Japan uses it. E rank is 6 tonnes in both lifting and striking.

D is 12 tonnes, C is 18 tonnes, B is 24 tonnes, A is 30 tonnes, A+ is 60 tonnes, A++ is 90 tonnes, A+++ is 120 tonnes, EX is 150 tonnes and above. This is only base with just natural strength and doesn't factor in speed stat multipliers, stat boost, or amount of spiritual power of verse. As the multipliers will be different depending on version.

**Agility Stat:** Fastest attack is 60 m/s. That times 10 is 600 m/s. E rank speed stat. Attack/Travel/Sight/Thought speed. It still obeys mass destructiveness of real world physics. But works similar to speedsters. It will only harm if users want it to, but craters and shock waves will still always destroy area. Craters and shock waves can be reduced with spiritual power, but never truly get rid of them. Meaning trails will be on ground if too fast, or can kill if moving to close.

E rank is 600 m/s, D is 1200 m/s, C is 1800 m/s, B is 24000 m/s, A is 3000 m/s, A+ is 6000 m/s, A++ is 9000 m/s, A+++ is 12000 m/s, EX is 15000 m/s and higher.

**Mana Stat:** E rank Mana is 10 times the spiritual power of the humans with highest record of what ever verse the character is in. Stronger the humans, the stronger the Mana stat.

**Endurance Stat:** Endurance is same as Mana, as it's just natural stamina. I think, never seen point in stat though as it doesn't matter to blobs of Mana made alive.

**Luck Stat:** Luck is the amount higher than any human ever or alive. E is 10 times, D is 20 times, C is 30 times, B is 40 times, A is 50 times, A+ is 100 times, A++ is 150 times, A+++ is 200 times, and EX is 250 times and higher.

Servants E ranks all are 10 times the top tier humans of what ever verse their in. Use the Luck numbers listed above for how high.

**NPs:** Noble Phantasms are on a different scale entirely. EA is the anti world weapon, this means is has the range of any world. Muramasa has an infinite sword that slices everything from concepts to dimensions. They're both are EX, but the A++ Excalibur was able to block and deflect EA. This means the weapon types refer to their range, but are similar in power. Some just have more range than others. So E is 1/25 of EX. They be higher in power with more lore and feats, but EA is Planet level to Large Planet level at lowest possible scale. It takes the power of Gaia or mana reserves to do so.

Using EA makes them Planet to Large Planet, but Muramasa can make them Universal and beyond. All have different ranges, and feats/lore makes them higher. I'll state how strong weapons are.

EX is not always higher in scale, but offensive weapon/attack vs offensive weapon/attack is usually higher. It depends on abilities.

For example the A+ Balmung(FGO is EX) was losing to the EX Vasavi Shakti. They were clashing with pure power, as neither had an edge against each other in ability.

Anti Dragon(dragon are high in phantasmal beings) and Anti Divine(Divine being of some sort and higher) are similar, and high phantasmal being have some divine or demonic properties to them. The Bull of Heaven is a good example of a divine phantasmal being. Not all dragons are demonic.

The A+ Arkhilleus Kosmos was able to block the EX Vasavi Shakti because of the shield's Divine Construct attribute and having a small reality marble like construct inside it. Thus eating the blow for Sieg.

Final Ascensions are about a 5 and up times power boost. Depends on character.

Servants are like game characters, they will take damage base on rank of stat or weapon. Berserker Hercules is the only one that will be damaged by anything spiritual in nature that is of A rank or higher. For example mystic codes use a different ranking system than servants, but A rank and higher one still hurt him.

However Berserker Cu Alter tanked Karna's EX attack, Emiya Archer Alter tanked Jeanne Alter's A+ attack and Saber Alter's A++ attack, and Alexander in his adult Iskandar Rider form was still charging at Gilgamesh while eating many E rank and above nameless noble phantasms until he got stabbed with EA. But he was weaken for final blow. So some Servants can take more punishment than others.

Servants are all immune to modern weapons. Anything that is considered modern for whatever era they're in won't work. So all war heads in the world hitting them at once won't do a thing to them. Living servants are the exception as they have a physical body that isn't a servant body, but they can cloak themselves with their mana for same effect. Living Servants can be caught off guard, but are still beyond top humans in natural durability and power.

Mana or Magic Resistance makes them immune to soul and mind attacks, non physical attacks are resisted to immune/evaded, and regeneration healing factor. The last 2 listed above varies on rank.

Protection from Arrows and Bullet Proof Treatment skills makes user immune to projectiles of any kind by auto dodging or get outright nullified.

Not all Servants are really aware of how powerful they really are. A divine being might, but a Servant that was a normal human in life won't.

I made reinforcement always be a 20 times boost per 27 circuits to physical stats only (strength, agility, and endurance). His circuits will be high quality unless stated otherwise.

* * *

**All stated above is true for all my work past, present, and future. **

**This will be in all my fics at very top from now on to avoid answering same questions about these topics. As some get confused without some clarification and ground rules for them. Also anything cringey or weird is done on purpose.**

**I will always plan to do all suggestions, it just takes time. The longer the show the longer it takes to turn into fic. Especially if I can't find a sub to watch, otherwise it's just off memory or will be a butchered shorter version of the dub.**

**I prefer dub, but subs are better for fic lines. Subbed shows are easy to do compared to trying to turn manga or tracking down the novel. They sure aren't cheap either, if one has other things that need to be payed.**

**I don't just copy, it's just some stuff needs no change. Why fix what's not broken?**

* * *

**Before story**

This is the first story I started on. It was also the 1st suggestion I got from a guest. I'm glad someone found that I hinted it in Zelretch helps(messes) with Shirou part 1. Also that others agreed that it can be good and can't wait. I wanted this to be posted 1st but couldn't get the story right. Now I got an idea that will make him not a gary sue or too OC.

Well people thought Kira was a gary sue, but he sure wasn't at all. He just had serious mental issues like Shinn did. They should have check their pilots mental stability before giving them Gundams. I guess they thought coordinators were immune to getting trauma like PTSD or needing someone hold them almost all the time for assurance. I know all Gundam MCs deal with that, just not the Gunpla MCs from build spin offs.

Why do people like the Destiny Gundam when Shinn isn't the pilot? That other guy needs a better close quarters with long range weapons and beam sabers. I guess his little brother's favorite show is Seed Destiny, and Shinn is favorite his character

Also I did want to make him Shinn as Kira's return made Seed Destiny go down the toilet. The Cosmic had so much potential too, to me it felt like one day it rival the UC era. But alas it wasn't meant to be. Kira was also the reason for Shinn's suffering for whole show, and doesn't even know it.

Also could anyone else understand the Gundam Reconguista in G story the first time and think that it was rushed? It had so much, yet wasted it all.

Anyway I went with Kira since he was the original MC Gundam pilot for the Cosmic era. Though I'm still rewatching Seed for correct order of timeline. It has been a while since watching it.

Also I said this is a harem. Gundam liked to just kill until MC only had one option left. I'll let them live as this magus can save them all. Then have them fight over him at the end, while he does nothing as he is being fought over. Then run until they catch him slipping. It's that easy for Gundam harems fics. Simple easy formula that can't fail unless the story itself is worse than show. I wish they all lived in canon too though.

Will bring other Gundam era tech. Only for better connection with pilots to Gundams. Also may bring in Star Build Strike as upgrade to have a true Perfect Star build Strike. May or my not combine with an upgraded Freedom due to advancing the era. He is still a coordinator in a tech heavy world.

Also the Shirou side will be shown through what he says. While Angra Mainyu will be his thoughts. He will have to develop the newtype powers as those are in other Nasuverse material as well. Shiki Ryougi's sister in law uses telekinetic powers to make combustion explosions. That Shiki also fought another girl with psychic powers. Though her in laws was more natural. Predicting the future is also shared between verses. That Shiki has a friend that does it and fought a guy who had an eye that allowed for predicting the future. Again her friend was more natural.

Also start is mostly from Angra side, sorry he sounds crazy or perverted. That's just how the one who suffered all the worlds sins ended up.

Also this will be told through the scope of all view of MC can view. All other areas will not be covered. If Kira wasn't there in some form then it won't be shown here. Kira has to be connected by audio or in the area. Otherwise it would feel too much like copying and time consuming.

Also future chapters will be better. This is mostly set up like show. If you want know what stuff looks like the go off name in searches. Descriptions of characters are unnecessary. If watched the shows it's no problem. Also gundam plot holes are because of rewatching. I hope it's at least better than my other works. Sorry if it sucks.

_"Kira speaking" _(Shirou)

_Kira thinking _(Angra)

**_Kira in sync_ **(Shirou/Angra)

* * *

**Kira's(Shirou's/Angra Mainyu's) POV**

Dammit Zelretch, I may not have met the guy personally but putting us or well me in a baby's body is not cool. Still after experiencing all the world's evils and being fusion already, this isn't as bad as some other ways he could have done this. From my memories of this Zelretch, his main hobby is making people live different lives in different worlds. Thankfully he likes Shirou Emiya, as that being is fun to be and mess with. Though since I was once him, I should be more upset. He could have let me live a different peaceful life until puberty. Bet he got a complaint from that. At least also mixed in my me from this world as well.

Wait, this was the Shirou that I gave my memories of being with those girls. What happen after that? Oh, fucking Magus Association. They killed all my lovers! Well Shirou's possible ones. But as I did sleep with most of them in that dream cycle and that I'm now really an official Shirou now, so there mine as well! This world's Shirou's reality marble got found out about and they got ambushed.

I hate humanity. Always torturing me for there amusement. Abusing the only people i ever truly came to care about and respect. But that is now only half my being. The other half is a Shirou who reached the root of all things, and became a fusion of all his counter parts technically. I'm now the living embodiment of 2 parts of Alaya, all humanity's evils and humanity's sword/forge.

At least this Shirou used my other thing I left him, a tainted holy grail fragment inside him. He never noticed until it was too late. He could never bring himself to kill others for his loved ones revival. They wouldn't want that from him either. So he did the next best thing and got his revenge. He took out all the magical factions in the world. The ancestors had feud with each other, so only Type Mercury is still left. Zelretch put the Shiki Tohno and Shiki Ryougi groups in other worlds. Along with others he liked. Poor people he didn't like got put in some messed up places. Though he himself comes back to make advances to science. Why would he do this? To set up for something he thinks is amusing or important. In this case it was both. Take down Type Mercury and set up for me to take it down! Great well at least this Shirou agreed to do first.

**Flash Back**

"Shriou my boy that was awesome!" Zelretch yelled and then turned serious. "Though I'm sorry for how things turned out for you, even all the worlds evils wanted you have a good life".

"Does it even matter any more, all I knew is gone. I just want to let this be end of people's suffering". Shirou say while sitting in the ruins of Fuyuki park and what little remained of the city.

"Well unfortunately that's not possible for this time period, unless the lives of many are taken." Zelretch informs Shirou. "But there is a way to save humanity in the future. Though as you are now, you won't be able to do so". Zelretch then grins mischievously. "But I can fuse you up with that Angra Mainyu you knew and powers from another version of you".

"I get the feeling you're just saying that to trick me into agreeing to what ever crazy and insane plan you had in mind". Shirou deadpans to him.

"Well too bad you don't have choice, especially if lets say I give you back your loved ones." Zelretch sates to Shirou.

"Zelretch I'm want to end you so much." Shriou coughed up. "I know they won't be the same people. Just others you fished out from Kaleidoscope".

"First get in line. Second neither will you, so don't complain. Plus you'll be saving all the worlds evils, the who gave you that time with your loved ones".

"I don't see why you need me to begin with but fine, do as you wish. I owe a debt to that guy anyway". Shirou said his final words.

"That's the spirit my boy. Now to put you with the other 2. You see in the future Shirou, or should I say Kira Yamato". Shirou started to regret his decision before death.

**Back to Present with Kira**

I would end him if I could. He's probably done the same to other mes as well. But who cares about that backstory. Now that I'm stuck in this body. I piss myself, poop, eat, and sleep. All day long everyday. I all know is I think heard someone say Orb, and the colonies like there places, so must be at one of them right? Wait they said space colonies...this definitely the future. I can't wait to live a normal life for once, minus save the world for reasons who cares. Though one thing about that. HOW CAN I SAVE IT WHEN I CAN'T USE PROJECTION AT ALL!

**Weeks later still Kira**

Huh, well now I know I'm a first generation genetically engineered super human made to the best humans have to offer named Kira Yamato and the colonies are full of people like me. Well space ships, robots, super humans, what's next everyone on Earth fears us? Of course that's what will happen! But something that hasn't changed since my old lives, I have a person who is and isn't my sister.

Cagalli is her name and apparently she's a Natural. A full on normal human.

Wait...why am I the only one different? Why didn't she get altered? This makes no sense to me. No chances of genetic disorders and illness, why doesn't the whole world do this. It's basically the best vaccine there is. We aren't creating new life or cloning, just fixing the genetic code and enhancing people. No more nature vs nurture, if someone ends up a mad lunatic it was their upbringing. Must be more to it all, but it still seems cool to me.

I could do the same with mage craft but there was never a need in any lifetime. Why would I ever need to in the first place? My Shirou half was adopted in most lives and my Angra side is from back when everyone didn't give 2 shits who they were with.

Oh, right my "_sister_" and me got separated before people thought we gain awareness of the world. Like that will stop the 2 most stubborn people who ever lived, from finding them. If anything happens to her all will die. All of myself agrees.

Is it messed up, yes it is. Would anyone in my situation agree with what I say? Better question is who wouldn't?

Anyway since I CAN'T USE PROJECTION the only thing to do is grasp what I see with reinforced eyes. Well I hope things get better in the future.

**Years later still Kira**

I'm now able explore way more than I thought. There military bases here! I'm definitely getting one of those robots. I also had this friend that looks just an Issei with longer hair. Unfortunately he was far too naive when it came to humans and war. He had to move to somewhere when we were younger though. We also promised we would see each other again. He was my best friend for this new life. So same as before, if someone ever hurt them I would break who ever was stupid enough to mess with my friends.

Speaking of friends, my buddies and I are helping this one professor design a program while the current war that has been going on for the past 11 months. Why the fighting exactly, I don't know and don't need to. They come here and I'll use one of those mechs to destroy them all. Why do I need one?

Well I'm as strong and as fast as those mechs, but I can't protect everyone if it's a horde of long range flyers. What kind of flyers? They mostly all can fly. It sure doesn't matter if they keep moving in the air and carpet bombing us. I can't fly and I jump fast enough either. Also NO PROJECTION STILL! Without it I'm just a super soldier among the peak to super humans. It won't shield anyone from beams of doom from space fleets.

Another problem is that this girl Flay, that I like, has this admirer that I'm friends with. I'm very conflicted about it. On one hand he's my friend, but on another he's competition for love. Damn, who knew I would a school boy with a crush. Though I been having this strange feeling that something is going to go down soon. I already know it has to with secret mechs that this colony is hiding. But I also can't help but feel someone I know will come back. Hope it's both Cagalli and Athrun, not together in a relationship though. Otherwise things will be very awkward and I may have to kick his ass a bit.

**Narrator**

"Year 70 of the Cosmic Era...Due to the Bloody Valentine tragedy...tensions between Earth and the Plants...quickly developed into a full-fledged armed conflict."

Colony in background gets blown up by missile from Earth forces. Then ZAFT GINNS and other machines wreck Earth forces.

"No one doubted that the larger Earth forces would be victorious...but these early predictions proved to be wrong. Almost eleven months have passed since the war began, with no end in sight."

**Play Seed Opening in dub or sub. Read after watching.**

**Colony Heliopolis**

Kira was watching news of the war and working on laptop until..."Kira! So this is where you where hanging' out. Professor Kato was looking for you," Says Tolle.

_"Again?" _

_I know he wants me to look at his data, but doesn't he have other people for this? He could at least let me see those mechs up close._

"He asked us to bring to him immediately". Says Miriallia "What it's about? Are you helping him out again?"

_"Yes, and I'm still not finished with all that he handed me before"._ _I'm finished with it. I just need to copy it still._

All 3 start watching war news on Kira's laptop. _Why are they attacking places with no worth? Oh wait, this one is near Orb the neutral island nation that also owns this colony. Shit, better be prepared and make sure we all are ready for what's next._

"Kaohisung isn't that far away, is it? Will the homeland be alright?" says Miriallia

"Sure, there's no need to worry. Although they're close, we're still a neutral entity. It's unthinkable for Orb to become a battlefield," Tolle says.

"Really, then I guess we're okay" Mirillia says.

_Wow, does everyone think like Arthun, he was younger but these 2 are 16. Man they're going to be shocked when we get invaded by those ZAFT assholes_**.**

They then start heading to the lab until..."I'm telling you it's nothing like that!" Flay says to her 2 friends. Then the girls start talking about some letter from Sai Argyle.

_If that guy made his move, I'll kick his ass. No need to kill a friend over a girl, figuring out who get to ask her out 1st is what we're supposed to do. He jumped the gun, so if he did confess then he broke my trust. That's why I'm going to just kick his ass._ After Flay and her friends leave Kira gets teased about confessing._ I don't break the guy code, unlike some people these days._

**At the lab**

"Oh, Kira there you are." Sai says to Kira from across the room.

As Kira walked in his professor's lab he noticed a blonde girl leaning against a wall. He felt the magic of the tracing mark he put on only certain person, and he was relieved to find out it was Cagalli. Though he does wonder one thing.

_Why are they dressed like they're going to be doing something suspicious instead of something that won't stick out like sore thumb? _Kira can't help but question Cagalli's usefulness in espionage. Then hears his friend Kuzzey call Cagalli a dude. _Did he just call her a dude? Does he need glasses? How can he not see the chest on Cagalli? She may be wearing a thick jacket but they still clearly show. She also looks nothing like a guy at all._

_"Where's the professor?"_

"He had to go, but gave this data to give you". Sai handed him the data. "What's on it anyway?"

"_It' just a simple program analysis"._

"Ask him about the letter!" Tolle says to Kira

"What letter?" Sai asked looking confused. _It's nothing to worry about. Now get off me Tolle! _While they were doing this Cagalli tried to leave but Kira locked the door so she couldn't. KIra and his friends continued working on the power armor, that now had Kira's upgrades installed. They did this until the whole place start to shake.

_Well shit, where did they put the Gundams again? I still never told them about the upgrades I came up with. They're also they only chance I have to save my friends...and my 2 possible lovers on the colony. _Everyone in the building starts to evacuate. But Cagalli had other plans in mined.

_Why is Cagalli running into the exploding debris?! Who taught her how to survive?! They sure did a shit job! Well at least I know as long as I'm near her she will be safe._

**While he's doing that. Everyone outside is getting lit up with bullets and explosives.**

_I caught her. "Miss, why are you running in circles? Are you lost? Here follow me to the Shelters"._

"Hey let go I'm fine!" Cagalli cried while trying to break free of Kira. Her crying that is now worse with the grip strength Kira has on her.

_"If you're fine then why are you crying?" _She stops talking. Not wanting to tell him the truth and that she is in too much pain from Kira's hand. Kira starts to lead them down the hall until he realizes something. _WAIT, this hall leads to the Gundams, I can see them from here. Now all that's left is..._

**At the railing above Gundams**

"The Earth advanced mobile suits. FATHER WHY HAVE YOU BETRAYED US ALL!" Cagalli shouted.

_Yeah need to kick that guys ass for TEACHING HIS DAUGHTER HOW TO GET KILLED! Who screams right next to a fire fight?! It's like saying please shoot me now!_ A lady below them shot at them before they took off.

_Did that lady just aim, take her time, and still shoot at 2 unarmed civilians, then stop? Why is everyone going full retard on me! All I wanted was a Gundam! Wait, I forgot Coordinators have higher perception and reaction than Naturals. That and I'm way faster, my bad sorry lady._

**Meanwhile all the colony cities are set a blaze**

_"Excuse me and friend need to get into the shelter please"._

"What there 2 of you? Well we're already filled. Head to the 37 shelters in left block. Can you make it there" Com guy said.

_I can literally tell that several people are sitting on wall seats, I think they can fit in 1 or 2 more people. Don't know why they would make bomb shelters/shuttles only have side seats. You can fit 3 times the people with more seats. Also why only seat belts. I guess this was originally a colony for enhanced humans. _

_"Can you at least just take my friend, they're hurt"._

"Alright send them in," said the com guy.

_ It worked like a charm. They go to safety and I go get the Gundams. WHY IS SHE STRUGGLING TO GET INTO A BOMB SHELTER IN A TERRORIST ATTACK!_

"_Please just get inside I'll go to another shelter". _

_Not working, time to use force...push._

**"**_Sorry miss, see you later"._

_Now back to get the Gundam...almost all of the people are dead. Wow these guys suck. Why are they all normal humans? This is a neutral colony right? Are they that against Coordinators? Wait, that guy has a gun...mine! Snap neck and now jump. _

"_Hey miss need a hand!" _He starts giving cover fire. He did so until the lady was shot by a familiar person. _Wait, was that Athrun that shot her, nah couldn't be him. What are chances that...it's me and I'm half Shirou so it's a yes._

_"Athrun! Put the knife away!"_

_ He stopped as soon I said it and I can sense the mark, damn it's him. _

"Kira". Athrun says. He jumps back as the lady pulls a pistol out.

"Quick inside," the lady said.

_I was about say that to you, wait can she even pilot this thing? _Not even 2 minutes later.

_"Okay, miss not be rude but I am a trained pilot. You're in no condition to operate this and you can't move the legs steady enough. Also were being targeted, so please hurry," _Kira said.

_I hope she believes me._

"Alright you win, just be careful".

_"Thank you for your concern,"_ Kira told her.

_Yes...wait, this system is trash. I'm glad I brought my system with me._ He reprograms the whole thing and installed his system in mere seconds. The computer was not as fast as him.

**This is when episode 2 starts. Canon Kira did almost everything Shirou did but try to pilot already.**

**_Time to sync...Trace On...Structural Grasp Complete...Reinforcement Complete. Now to activate the Phase Shift Armor._** The Gundam lights up, but some parts are glowing green(Build Strike Sync but green instead of blue). _Now to beat the shit out of this GINN. But 1st, time to talk things out. _Turns on communications.

"_My name is Kia Yamato, you all have endangered the live of all the Naturals and Coordinators that lived here peacefully until now. Why do all this over some mobile suits?"_

"Shut your mouth you Natural scum!" pilot screamed charging with sword, while Arthun tried to warn him to stop. But Kira clapped the sword and twisted it. The sword broke in 2.

_"Fine then, bu**t not here".** _Kira flew while grabbing the GINN in hand and dragged it where there were no people. All there were stunned.

"How is this possible!" the GINN pilot yelled. Arthun wanted to step in, but was ordered back before his Gundam could be damaged. So he followed his orders and left.

_Arthun is flying away, perfect now he won't be in the way._

"How could a mere Natural do this!" GINN pilot screeched while firing explosive rounds that hit the Strike, but they did nothing.

_"First off, let me tell you all of your mistakes you've made in the last minute. 1 you got cocky, underestimating your __opponent can be fatal. 2 you assumed that there couldn't possible be anyone here to stop you or your teammates. 3 you thought I was a Natural. This colony is neutral for a reason. Of course there are Coordinators here to. You may right that the Earth forces were all Naturals. However, you didn't think that they could have some allies here that have connections with Coordinators. Now that I said it out loud, it was almost your final mistake but close to it. You see I'm a first generation Coordinator, so I might as well be adopted by my birth family because I couldn't pass a blood test for a connection of any kind. With in mind, let me tell you the real last mistake you made...**YOU ENDANGERED THE LIFE OF MY NATURAL SISTER!"**_

It was at that moment everyone realized, this GINN fucked up and he's so dead. In a blink of a Natural's eye, the GINN was dismantled limb from limb and all that was left was a fleeing pilot flying away scared for his life. As the Strike tanked the GINN's self-destruct without a scratch.

_"Now miss what was your..."_

_SHIT, did she get whiplash! She's out cold. Is she still breathing! TRACE ON, good she is just out cold due to the blood loss...fuck...there good as new. Better set her down some where safe._

**When the lady woke up**

"I see you're awake, KIRA". Miriallia calls for Kira who was equipping the Launcher Pack for the back up energy unit it has, due using the Gundam's incomplete charge. As making a battery able to hold more power won't also charge it. _Ah, good you're awake._

The lady tries to get up but is still too injured. "_Oh, you should stay still for now. Sorry about earlier, I get really protective of my loved ones"._

"Care for some water?" asked Miriallia to the lady.

"Thank you," said the injured lady. Who happily drank the water.

"This is awesome, this so-called Gundam!" 1 of them shouted.

_"Guys stop playing with it!" _

_They better not leave a bunch of butt sweat on that seat._

"I wonder why did it turn gray?" said guy in Kuzzey.

"Maybe it's a sign the main battery is out of power," says Tolle

"Stay away from that machine!" Say the lady.

_Did she just call my new ride a mere machine? Do they know how much power that pack is carrying. It might as well be called a nuke tube in beam form, that thing is like over a 1,000,000 tonnes of force in penetration power._

The lady shoots at them to get off. They're screaming as they get off. _This lady is saved by us and she shoots at us? She must have lost a lot more blood than we originally thought._

_"Miss could you please stop shooting? Do you want them to pee or shit themselves on it? Also we did all help treat your wounds". _

_Even as just a Coordinator I could blitz her if she shoots to kill. Wait she's pointing it at me now. I'm bulletproof bitch! Take your shot so it can bounce back in your face!_

"I'm grateful you all saved me, but that thing is a top military secret! It' not something civilians should handling lightly."

_Oh, she's just panicking that a bunch of teens know of the highly classified Gundams. She should as we can just take it if we wanted, not like she could stop us. Her whole career would end because a bunch of teens stole it from a trained military officer._

"Give us break, Kira was just piloting it earlier," said Tolle.

_Dude there is a reason I'm only thinking my opinions on this situation. Don't anger the tired and hurt lady with the gun._

She points her gun at them. "All of you this way...Now state all your names." All of them say their full names. "I'm Murrue Ramius, an officer to the Earth Alliance Forces. I hate to say this, but I can't let you all leave." All but Kira says what. "The fact is that you all have seen highly classified Intel. Until I can get some contact with the officials, you're all staying with me." Kira's guy friends try to complain but Ramius shoots the sky. "Quiet, you kids don't understand anything!"

_I know full well that she isn't talking about me or Mirialla right? We haven't said shit the whole time._

"By declaring yourselves neutral, you think you can escape the war?" Ramius shouts at them.

_Yes, that's how it's supposed to be, until some war assholes take advantage of your nation's kindness and doesn't give 2 shits about you or your citizens. Not their fault their enemies attacked while they were hiding there. That's what assholes say to try to save face and take your land. I should slap her for trying to act innocent. I'll wait for revenge later._

"The secret Earth weapons were here and you saw it," she said.

_Maybe if you assholes didn't bring your shit here we wouldn't be in this mess. _

"We're at war. Earth vs the PLANTS, Coordinator vs Naturals," she countinued.

_I'm a first generation among Naturals, thank you for still dragging your speech on. _

"Outside of the world you live in," she finished

_Any more stating the obvious, I bet she would try shooting me if I said this out loud._

**Later when she is done ranting**

_"X105 STRIKE here...Earth Forces...please respond! Earth Forces Please Respond!"_

_Still getting static from com. Wait, WHO BLEW A HOLE IN THE SUPPORTS THAT KEEPS THE COLONY TOGETHER!_

"Quick Kira do something!" Ramius tells Kira. But Kira already flew in the air.

_"Hey CGUE PILOT, **EAT THIS!"**_ Kira decked him so hard that he left the colony and went back into his own ship.

The CGUE pilot's reaction to this was. "What the fuck just happened?" While trying to get his head straight.

Everyone that saw Kira do this was speechless.

_Shit, I think I damaged the whole arm with that one. Wait, HOLY SHIT!_ Kira thinks before the Strike is rammed by the ship known as Archangel.

Luckily the reinforcement and enhanced Phase Shift Armor took the brunt of the damage, but the out of power Strike still took damage from the fall. Everyone was worried until they heard Kira shout.

_"I'M FINE, JUST STRIKE IS STUCK IN THE GROUND! SOMEONE GET THIS RUMBLE OFF SO I CAN OPEN THE HATCH WITHOUT BREAKING IT!"_

**End of chapter.**

* * *

**Read whole bottom**

_This where the 2nd episode stops. Again I'm sorry about Angra Mainyu being the main one having screen time. Kira didn't have much lines in the first 2 episodes. But I did change most of the lines that I felt Shirou would say, as Kira was a pacifist while Shirou wasn't when it came to his loved ones. Sure Kira was the same, but he didn't want to progress the story as the MC in the show. Shirou would of course act different than Kira who didn't truly understand what was really going on. Shirou just accepts the shit around him better than Kira and will act sooner than later._

_Now Angra seem like an asshole. Why, because is what the character thinks about everything. He doesn't speak out loud as he will be shot at more, plus he is still half Shirou._

_Also some get upset if the character is too OP. So to nerf him, I took projection away as that will be more a crutch to him in this story. I also as I put in the story. He wouldn't need the Gundams if he could fly or copy their weapons and spam noble phantasms. He also needs to focus more on the other shit he knows but almost never uses as he thinks he sucks at everything. But since Coordinators are good at everything, he is better at the stuff he sucked at in the past. But he still never learned anything other than some runes, how to make mystic codes, fix things that got broken, Structural Grasping, reinforcement, and the hax Projection. His other stuff makes him the perfect person to upgrade the Gundams to higher levels._

_He just won't have projection until Zelretch sees fit. He doesn't need it for a while anyway. Also Shirou was all about the latest tech as he had the best of his time at home. Angra Mainyu would enjoy it as well, it makes his life more fun. I'm still keeping them in character but the 1st 2 episodes don't have enough in them. They were long but nothing really important happens until episode 3. If Kira didn't talk then Shirou won't talk as he is the voice. I did the best I could, but this is what one can get with only changing a bit at a time without ruining the whole show timeline._

**Power of Gundam Verses**

Also about the 1,000,000 tonne thing. If one thinks about, mobile suit fly past Mach 4 and up. They also hit the sit of each other a lot and don't break with unarmed melee. Their reactions are faster than their flight speeds. If you increase the mass of an object while keeping the same velocity, the force will be times the difference in mass of the object. If the 1 kg object travel at the the same speed that a 2 kg object is going then the 2 kg object will hit 2 times harder.

If a bullet that weighs at least 15 grains and at most 750 grains. 7000 grains per pound. The mobile suits average about 15 tonnes, but lets make it tons. 2000 lb in 1 ton. To convert to grains, 15 times 2000 is 30000, then 30000 lb times 7000 is 210,000,000. If we only use the weight of one limb it's still 210 000 000 divide by 15 is 14 000 000.

Again bullet go through average common steel. Which means at 18 ton to 40 tons per square in. Times 18 times 14 000 000 is 252 000 000. All Gundams are resistant to physical damage, but kinetic energy is still energy. So Gundams can take over 1 000 000 tons without damage. All their energy weapons still can cut through each other's armor. Only certain Gundam can resist, but the million tons is the same for non Gundams. All Gundams can slice or blast through none Gundams. So the mobile suits bullets and energy weapons are in the millons to billions.

Not outlier either as Unicorn Gundam survived the force of going faster than light. Time traveled back in time, then back to the future. Without taking any noticeable damage at all. G Self's era shoot light speed photon laser at each other. G Self blitzes other units that can react to photon beams.

That needs durability to move that fast. Gundams are more powerful than people think. All Gundam shows are SCI Fi and use science in them heavily. Mobile Suits make shock waves a lot. Shinn's family got kill by sheer shock waves from just weapons. The pilots are most of the time superhumans that can handle these speeds.

They have the penetrating power but not range. Attack Potency is not the same as Destructive Capacity. AP is energy of attack and DC is the area of effect. They have very strong fields that prevent them from destroying too much. Look at what Wing Zero did, Unicorn, and 00 Quanta. Turn A Gundam has a micro black hole as a battery.

Shirou/Angra right now might die if he got blasted by many beam attacks. Gundams are not a weak verse at all. Shirou is mobile suit that can't fly and has no weapons. He can't win right now bare handed. His strongest possible attack with bare minimum stats is at best 150 tonnes times 250 squared. 250 is how many times faster than top normal humans. 250 times 250 times to 150 is 9,375,000 tonnes. He is only as fast, as strong, and as durable as mobile suits. But they have weapons, he has nothing. A noble phantasm is too much for Gundam verse, so took it away until a Nasuverse threat shows up. He can use reinforcement for a 20 times 20 squared is 8000 boost to AP. So at most powerful he is 75 billion tonnes. Gundam super weapons can over power him still in AP vs AP

Coordinators are 2 to 7 times normal top humans. That is how he got stats without giving them to him. He had to work for it still. Shirou likes to do things on his own. That has always been a part of him.

Also 15000 m/s times 20 is 300,000. If Shirou is there in era, then people will use his performance and build a suit that can handle it. Plus he can't move in space at all. If gets left adrift he's dead. Without new powers that is.

Cosmic era doesn't even have the slowest suits. Strike to Freedom to Strike Freedom, each one can blitz the one before it. That takes more than just 2 times speed. They can keep up with him no matter what. He knows he isn't invincible so he hides his real power for emergencies. As they advance faster than Seed and Destiny.

People also have Seed mode that puts a person at highest their body handle in everything without strain at all or set backs. He can be overpowered if people are in Seed mode and also it only takes 20 plus people to overpower him normally in/out suit. He is not OP by any means at all. Gundams will catch up, and reinforcement may boost, but Strike still has limited power. Too many opponents and again is screwed normally.

**If you disagree, then don't read. This just what I think. You can have your own opinions. I'm just making stories for show I love and respect.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Read top section before reading.**

**Sorry about all the bold text, I have my laptop at it's lowest brightness setting so I don't notice.**

**Also sorry for wait, if any read the 2nd chatper of my Shirou/Kazuma story, then you would know about my HP Stream laptop problem.**

It's hard to write when your device is too slow, has a non-stop flashing screen, closes browsers/documents before saves, and just can't seem to handle updates.

**I had to rewrite so much stuff until I fixed it for now, that includes my other new fics. It just got really bad faster than normal for some reason.**

**I will make a new chapter 1 or 2 times monthly, more if I'm not busy. My works will not so down or degrade each other.**

**The info at top and bottom was just needed to have in the 1st part. There is less bold this time, I'm still trying to find a good way to format stories.**

Also I added in the Narrator because I felt it worked for the beginning, but the Kira intro was to flush out Kira's personality some more. Sorry if they seemed off.

Kira's harem will be Cagalli, Lacus, Flay, and some Fate characters(it's obvious who some are). The Fate ones will appear when Kira is using the Freedoms.

I may add more Seed characters, but those 3 above are just the ones I remember having a strong thing for Kira at some point.

Thanks to all that agreed the Nasuverse and Gundam Verses can make good crossovers. Again this Kira isn't OP, Gundam tech can catch up to his current self fast.

**Also if I get a name wrong, it's because of typo or I couldn't find right spelling. I mostly like to remember the badass units that can put up real fights against Gundams and not the cannon fodder. But I do like certain others too.**

_"Kira speaking"(Shirou)_

_Kira thinking(Angra)_

**_Kira in sync (Shirou/Angra)_**

* * *

**Episode 3 begins Play Seed Opening dub or sub then read**

After they removed the rumble from the immobile Strike and recharged its battery all present boarded the Archangel. When Kira finished setting his friends down.

"Lieutenant Ramius!" Someone called out.

"Ensign Badgiruel," Ramius said to the now known Ensign who salutes.

"I'm relieved to see that you're safe!" Badgiruel stated while Ramius saluted back.

"And you, I'm please to that you protected the Archangel." Ramius says relieved. As Kira lowers himself from Strike, all crew stare.

"Come on, What's going on here? He's only a kid," An engineer states. "You mean that child piloted that thing?"

"Lieutenant Ramius, what's going to on?" Badgiruel asked what was om all the crew's minds. Ramius hesitated until someone else spoke.

"Wow what a surprise...I'm Lieutenant Mu La Flaga of the 7th Orbital Fleet. Nice to meet you." Flaga salutes to Ramius.

"I'm Lieutenant Murrue Ramius of Sector 2, 5th Special Division," Ramius saluted back.

"Ensign Natarle Badgiruel of same division," Badgiruel saluted back.

"I'd like authorizattion to board this ship. Who's in charge here?" Flaga asked smiling.

"The captain and top officers of this ship have all perished in battle," Badgiruel said solemnly. "Therefore, I believe Lt. Ramius is now in the position of authority". Ramius gasps at that. "Only a dozen or so of us were saved, mostly non-commissioned officers. Fortunately, being in the shaft, I was able to escape danger".

"The captain and everyone? How could that be?" Ramius states out loud.

"Oh man, What a disaster," Flaga said, "In any case, give me permission Lt. Ramius. The ship I came here in was shot down".

"Ah, sure I grant you permission," Ramius told Flaga.

"So, who's the kid?" Flaga asked Ramius.

"As you can see, he's a civilian teenager. For some reason, he was in the factory district while we were under attack. I let him on the G-weapon. His name is Kira Yamato. It was thanks to him we were able to fight off a GINN, that CGUE, and keep this machine safe". Ramius stated to everyone. Everyone was surprised.

"He fought off a GINN and CGUE? That kid did that?" Badgiruel stated surprised.

"I also came here to escort the new G-pilots. Where are they?" Flaga asked Ramius.

"We were bomb when they were in the control booth being greeted by the captain...So they too..." Badgiruel told everyone.

"I see" Flaga said before walking up to Kira.

_"What is it? Do you need something?" I already know what he wants to ask me._

"You're a Coordinator aren't you?" Flaga asked Kira

_"Yes I'm a 1st generation Coordinator, so the rest of my family are all Naturals," Why are those guards so ready to shoot me? This was a neutral colony, it's not like I'm the only 1 here. Well I'm just the only 1 on the ship that belongs to most likely Coordinator hating Naturals. _

Tolle steps in front of Kira. _I'm glad my friends still have my back. Though I should prepare to move him away from the gun barrels pointed at me._

"What do all you think you're doing?! He may be a Coordinator, but Kira is not an enemy! Didn't you see what went on earlier?! You've gotta be outta your minds!" Tolle told off the guards.

"Lower your weapons. Did you all forget this was a neutral colony? Of course there are Coordinators here too. Isn't that right Kira?" Ramius stated to all.

_"Yes there are quite a lot of Coordinators here on Heliopolis. I thought this would be the most obvious thing about a neutral colony during this war. How else could you all have stored the Gundams here without them blown up on site by the Natural hating Coordinators of ZAFT?" No wonder Earth side is losing despite having more numbers. Their foot soldiers are idiots._

The guards all lower their weapons. _Good, I thought I might have to show my true power already. I wonder what they would think of a Coordinator that's bulletproof, can move faster than sound, and can pick up a mobile suit. Well maybe not pick the whole thing up...I might break it instead of lifting it but the equivalent of weight I can with ease. They would probably shit and or piss themselves. As I'm also immune to poisons and acids, so they can't do anything to me._

"I apologize for causing such a stir, I was just curious. By the way, I watched a bunch simulations from the test pilots for the G-weapon...and none could even move the legs right." Flaga stated out loud. "Well we should get ready, the team waiting in space is Le Creuset's. He's one persistent fellow".

Later in the Barracks with Kira and his friends

"I'm surprised Kira can sleep in this situation," Kuzzey says.

"He's tired...it has been a tough day for him," said Miriallia

"It was tough?...Well, I guess that's true but..." said Kuzzey.

"What are you getting at Kuzzey?" Sai asked.

"Nothing, it's just that's all we can say it that it was tough for him...Kira said he rewrote the OS for that thing right? When did he do that?" asked Kuzzey

"What do you mean?" Sai asked Kuzzey.

"Even if Kira had knowledge of it, he was in the middle of a battle. So when did he have time to do it?" Kuzzey asked. "I figured out all along that Kira had to be a Coordinator. To think that Coordinators are born genetically enhanced do these amazing things, but to them it's only tough. The guys in ZAFT are all like that. Do the Earth Forces have any chance against these guys?" They all had worried looks on their faces. That was until Kira replied to them.

_"You guys do realize I was only meditating right?" _This shocked them. "_Not that I'm offended or anything. But you guys also have to realize that being born gifted can lead to overconfidence. This is a flaw most Coordinators in ZAFT have, but not all. It comes down to rather or not the person leading is a good strategist or not. Numbers and power are not always everything. Compared to other Coordinators though, you guys should also know that I've been enhanced more than any other and that I hate the idea of born talent always beating hard work. So could you guys please not compare me to those in ZAFT?" _They tried to apologize for being rude again, but Kira still insisted that it's fine.

_"You guys should know by now, you're my friends. I'm doing this to keep you all safe. I'll always have your backs no matter what". _They all felt more at ease at Kira's words and smiled too. "_Now Sai, about the letter you sent to Flay behind my back. Not cool man, you could have at least told me after you did it"._

Sai apologized to Kira about his actions, but Kira forgave him. After that they waited for someone to inform them of their situation

Later when Ramius showed up.

_"I will do it. But I will only help if you agree to some conditions of mine". _Ramius thought it was fine in this situation so agreed to his terms._ "1st I want full authorization to modify the Strike and your other units. Seeing as I have the most knowledge in those fields, I don't think it would be a problem for you". _Ramius agreed and told him to continue. "_2nd I want you to give special privilege to me and my friends, as you dragged us all into this mess, the least you all could do is help us adapt and forgive us if we do something that isn't by the books". _Ramius hesitated but agreed due to time. "_Lastly I want full authority over your ship's mess hall, as I also specialize in that area as well". _Ramius willing agreed to his last request.

"Captain Ramius enemy mobile suits are approaching. The Moebius Zero and Strike are ready to be deployed," Flaga called on intercom.

Kira and Ramius then went to their new posts.

In the Hanger

"Hurry and equip the Sword Striker!" an engineer called out.

_An anti-ship sword is perfect. That launcher had too much area of effect for the colony. Good thing I have all those memories of training under the King of Knights herself. A beam blade huh, wait why is there not a blade all the way to the beam? Why is it only single edged? Must be because it's a prototype weapon, I'll fix that problem later. It doesn't even have the rifle at the end where this extra blade is._

"Hey Kira are you sure you're up for this?" asked a concerned Flaga.

_"I'm fine, so don't worry. I'll be sure to have your back out there"._

"Thanks, I'll be sure to watch yours too". Flaga happily replied back.

Then they both head out into battle. Both taking on the many GINNs and the Aegis, and thanks to Kira's help, they have even more power than normal. This allowed them to dodge and deflect the reckless shots the GINNs kept making, thus reducing heavy damage to the colony. This continued until Kira and the Aegis came face to face with each other.

"Kira is that you?" Athrun asked while zooming past the Strike.

_"Yes it's me Athrun and I don't want to fight you! I don't want to kill anyone! Why are you guys attacking like this! Can't you all see you're putting innocent lives and the colony at risk!"_

Athrun was shocked by this. Not only was Kira really in the Strike, but he also made several valid points that he knows would cause someone like Kira to fight against him in this moment. Before he could respond his teammate replied they're to retreat and regroup.

"You're right Kira, but there's more going on. I have to go now, but we'll finish this later," Athrun replied before retreating. Kira let his friend go, as he couldn't ever kill him and not like this.

_Athrun you still are the same foolish dreamer aren't you. Well that's fine, those ideals aren't wrong. I just with you weren't fighting at all._

However, their victory was short lived as 1 some fleeing GINNS fired their missiles at them. But with damaged controls they missed, hitting the colony's support columns and cables. As they all watched in horror as Heliopolis fell apart.

**Episode 4 starts**

Kira would've been more sad, but all the remaining people there made it out safely. Still he knows deep down that this was all his fault for showing off his unit's power, otherwise they might not have brought such fire power with them if he hadn't.

_Damn it, I was careless! I relaxed for just a moment and the whole place is falling apart! At least I can prevent a total loss._

He had messed with the colony's structure over the years. Now while he couldn't stop the separation of it, by reinforcing the place over time he had managed to have it not be totally beyond repair. Although it may take a while for it to be how it used to be. Everyone will have to move to Orb's main island on Earth.

_Now they're all going to go closer to the __front lines and it's all my fault! _

As he was about to return Kira spotted a nearby lifeboat. So he grabbed it and brought it back to the ship. But when he asked to bring it in the crew said no.

"_What the, why can't we bring it in? It's propulsion section it broken so it can't move anywhere. What if it gets caught up it a battle? They would be safer on board". _Badgiruel tried to tell him reinforcements are on their way, so just leave it. "_You all know full well none are coming anytime soon except ZAFT forces. I'm bringing it on board no matter what."_

"All right, I'll authorize it," Captain Ramius informed him. Kira thanked the Captain and went on board.

On board the Archangel

Just as Kira was getting out of the Strike, Birdy flew to the person who made Kira really want to bring the lifeboat aboard. As Flay stepped out of the lifeboat she saw Birdy and looked excited. Then turned to where Birdy came from.

"Ah, Kira it's you!" Flay said as she flew over to hug Kira. As he was about to asked if she was okay she spoke up. "What happened to Heliopolis? What happened out there?" She started to cry. "I got separated from Jessica and Misha at a store in Florance...I ran to a shelter alone...Are they okay?"

_"I'm sure they're fine, everyone from that side made it to the lifeboats and all are safe"._

"Wait this a ZAFT ship right? What's going to happen to us?" she asked worryingly.

_I guess someone who didn't keep tabs on the war would think a advance ship like this 1 is ZAFT._ "_No it's not a ZAFT ship. This belongs to the Earth Alliance. Everything is going to be alright...just trust me okay._ His smile put her at ease as she hugged him again._ I'm glad she's here, but I wish Cagalli was too._

As they both made their way inside the mess hall their friends spotted them. Flay went to hug Miriallia, Kira explained how he found her lifeboat adrift. But when they felt the ship take off everyone went back to the barracks.

"I wonder where we're going," Kuzzey said.

"They changed course, I wonder if the ZAFT forces are still following us," Sai said.

"If they're after this ship and the Gundam then they would still be after us," Tolle replied.

"Uh, they're still not gone?" Flay complained.

"Unfortunately not," Miriallia told her.

"I just hope my parents are safe," Sai said. "I know everyone made it out, but I still can't help but worry". Everyone could agree with that.

"Oh, Kira I found you," Flaga said. "Petty Officer Murdoch is furious that he doesn't have enough people. He also said your responsible for the Strike, and that he agreed with the idea of that new armor design. He's making a batch of parts right now, but it'll take some time to change the Strike completely".

"_I know, thanks for telling me". Now if only I could find a way to make the Phase Shift armor stronger too._

"Where are we heading to?" Sai asked Flaga

"A Eurasian Military fortress...well if we're lucky enough that they let us in," Flaga replied before leaving.

"By the way Kira how are you able to pilot that Strike Gundam?" Flay asked.

"_Well...I'm a Coordinator actually"._

"Well I kinda figured due to how well your cooking is," Flay admitted. "But I didn't want to be rude. I know how much pride you have as a chef".

_"Thanks for being so understanding. Any I should go fix up the Strike so I'll see you all later". I'm glad she doesn't have problem with me as a Coordinator._

A few hours later. "Enemy unit silhouette detected. Level 1 battle stations. All military personnel, get to your positions at once," the announcer spoke on the coms. "Kira Yamato to the bridge".

_Damn, I only got to finish a couple of new parts. At least I got to upgrade the cockpit(seats similar to 00's cockpits connection to pilot). _He was heading to the bridge until he met up with his friends. _"You guys decided to help out the crew?"_

"Yes, they're still way too understaffed," Sai told him.

"We have to wear uniforms if we're going to be on the bridge," Kuzzey said.

"ZAFT's style of uniforms are cooler aren't they?" Tolle asked him. They all smiled at Kira. "We can't have you doing all the work for us now can we".

"We have your back to," Miriallia said.

"No matter what," Flay told him.

Kira smiled back and thanked them all. They all then headed to where they needed to be.

"Kira I'm glad your here already. I have to ask still," Flaga said. "You say it's just about protecting your friends, but you actions speak differently. What is it that you're really fighting for?"

_"Oh, you noticed...yes I actually wanted to be in the war. But I didn't want to pick a side or get my loved ones involved. Fate had other plans though," _Kira then turned to face him. _"I want to put an end to this meaningless conflict. Naturals and Coordinator are both still human. I'm not dumb enough to not see the blind hatred for each other or all the corruption on both sides. I only see the bigger picture. We should be working together united to further humanity, not acting like children. I only wish for a better tomorrow for everyone. It may be idealistic, but still possible"._

"I see, you don't find too many people who wish to fight for everyone's happiness. You're a kind person Kira," Flaga told him. "Anyway time to let tell you the plan".

Later when they're taking off. "Moebius Zero, La Flaga, to the linear catapult!" said the announcer.

"Mu La Flaga taking off!" Flaga said. "Don't let them sink you before I return!"

"Strike proceed to takeoff position!" said the male announcer. "Catapult connection...System all green!"

_So all I got to do is guard the rear while Flaga handles the front. Seems easy, but I wonder how many units will be waiting for me this time._

Miriallia appeared on his monitor. "From now on I'll be the combat controller for the mobile suit and mobile armor. I'm counting on you," she informed him.

"We're all are," Flaga said over coms. Kira just smiled.

"Mount the Aile Striker unit, the enemy will be here as soon as the Archangel fire it's engines," Badgiruel said over coms. Soon after Kira was launched.

_This beam rifle turns is a ship's main cannon condensed, so better use the sabers. Wait, these are more like beam batons. Now where are...oh all the Gundams are here. Perfect, now I can test out their actually capabilities. Good thing I know all their specs._

Athrun ignited his saber and flew past Kira. "Kira stop this please put away your weapons...we're not enemies," he told Kira over coms. "Why do you have to fight each other? Your a coordinator just like us. Why would you want to fight against your own kind?" They continue to fly around each other. "Kira enough, what are you doing with the Earth forces and siding with the Naturals?"

_"I'm not apart of Earth's forces," _this stunned Athrun. _"My friends are on that ship, and they're good people. __Need I remind you that I'm a 1st generation Coordinator. __I'm not siding with the Naturals, I just grew up in neutral territory. Why would I hate them, we are still all human at the end of the day. Even if we're genetically better, we shouldn't think less of them. Besides, what about you? Why did you join the ZAFT forces...why did you join the war!"_

"Kira I..." Athrun tried to say.

_"You always said you hate war. So why did you attack Heliopolis!"_

"Because that's where the Naturals built these machines. They made it into a target," Athrun countered.

_"It was still neutral territory with Coordinators and Naturals living together in perfect harmony. Just like we all should...yet it was ripped apart almost beyond repair"._

They were interrupted by the Duel Gundam firing its beam rifle at Kira. "Why aren't you fighting Athrun?!" Yzak shouted over the coms.

The Duel kept trying to shoot Kira, but since the Strike had higher reserves it could just outlast the Duel. That was Kira's plan.

"All he can do is dodge!" Yzak complained not realizing he falling into a trap.

_This guy is typically overconfident and hotheaded. Why doesn't he realize the Duel will run out of power, with the rifles need to condense higher amounts of energy than is required to use the thrusters. It takes more just to condense each shot. Well he also doesn't know the Strike with a Striker pack has twice the amount of power than the rest. With it having a backup power source in the packs, and my upgrades, it should have 40 times more power._

_It's a shame these guys didn't think we would have a plan to counter our own stolen units. Or that the ship could defend its self for this long. Now to take care of that stealth unit._

Kira zooms past the Duel and cuts the rifle arm off. He then flew near the ship and shot the Blitz's Lancer Darts. It blew up the rifle and damaged the arm. Then he kicked the unit away. The Buster was left with no choice but to guard it. Kira then made both retreat back to the where the other Gundams were.

"Can anyone hit this guy?!" Dearka complained.

"I'm trying dammit!" Yzak yelled. "How is he so fast! It's like he knows what we're going to do before we do it!"

Kira kept dodging, and taunting them. _"Is this all ZAFT has to offer...I didn't think they had so many naive children piloting their units"._

"Shut the hell up asshole!" Yzak shouted. "I'm going to kill you!"

_"In your dreams...maybe you can try again another time". _It was about time for their plan to take action, and Kira's was still working like a charm.

"How is he doing this...wait you guys stop!" Nicol told the rest. "He's trying to make us run dry before he attacks!" This shocked them.

_"About time you all figured it out. The Strike's specialty is being adaptive. Even with numbers I still out class your units with sheer power output. Did you all really think we wouldn't plan? Or did you all forget I'm a Coordinator too?"_

They all were stunned at how 1 person outsmarted them all. He panned them like fools, they barely had power to retreat. Which was good timing as they were ordered to flee before the Archangel fired its main cannons. With bitterness they all fled.

_Athrun do you truly believe in ZAFT's beliefs or are you just following the path of least resistance...most likely the latter._ Kira thought before he docked on the ship.

On board Archangel

"Oh Kira, I forgot to tell you something important," Flaga started. Then in a whisper, "You better put a lock on the Strike so only you can use it".

_"Of course, I did that when I brought it on board the ship the 1st time". Wait why do I get the feeling something bad is going to happen? Damn, better get ready for a non-mobile suit battle. Hmm...I might actually get stretch my legs for once. "Why do you ask?"_

"I got a bad feeling about this place," Flaga admitted. "I just can't help but be on guard".

_"You too huh...I got the same feeling. Do you think it's the 1 in charge?"_

"Most likely," Flaga replied. "You might want to warn your friends".

_"I will do that right now". _Kira then walks off to find his friends before they get caught up in something.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**I tried to make the chapter as long as before. This about how long a chapter without the info dump at top and bottom looks like.**

**Sorry if it felt too short, Kira with a plan and several times the power means his fights last as long as he wants them to.**

**That's only until they put extra power to ZAFT units. Also do any know how much tech wasn't given to the Strkie Freedom and Destiny?**

**There was so much more stuff they could've put on them. It would make their weaknesses null, but I guess too OP.**

**Yes I made Flaya know and like Kira sooner. I get that Kira didn't seem her type at 1st in the show, but a confident Kira is.**

**I would have spared Heliopolis, but I couldn't find a way to get Flaya on board the ship. Not in a way that makes as much sense as this 1.**

**It wasn't blown up, but merely separated. It still means people have to stay else where until it gets put back together.**

**Let me know if the new way is better, or if I shouldn't have Kira in a special font. I fixed the 1st chapter with less bold.**


End file.
